Life Swap
by Jackal-san
Summary: Ryuko was born with a untapped potential and Ragyo was determined to shape her daughter into the perfect weapon. Satsuki on the other hand was weak and Ragyo tossed her aside like a rotten piece of fruit that had been left out to long. Ryuko's normally boring life suddenly turns upside down as a teen named Satsuki appears with a kamui.
1. Ryuko and the Elite Four

**So, I was just sitting in my car on the way home from my condo and I wondered. What if Ryuko was raised as Ragyo's daughter and Satsuki was the one searching to avenge her father. I also really liked Ryuko and Satsuki fighting on opposite kamuis. So here's my story. Also the elite four will still be loyal to Satsuki and Ryuko will have her own fighting force. This is also kidda a multi crossover character wise. Starring Tokyo Ghoul, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan and Claymore!**

 **Summary: Ryuko was born with a untapped potential and Ragyo was determined to shape her daughter into the perfect weapon. Satsuki on the other hand was weak and Ragyo tossed her aside like a rotten piece of fruit that had been left out to long. Ryuko never did exactly what her mother told her, she always had her own twist. Such as when she was creating Honnouji Academy's fighting force. She picked people who the world rejected. Her mother told her to find people who would follow her to hell and back, but she chose people who were rejected instead and were determined to get back at the world. A half-ghoul named Ken Kaneki. The Son of Satan, Rin Okumura. A titan shifter named Eren. Finally was an awakened being known as Priscilla. Her normally boring life suddenly turns upside down as a teen named Satsuki appears with a kamui.**

* * *

Ryuko Kiryuin sat on the edge of Honnouji Academy's large point which was basically a tower that had a view of the entire place. One leg dangled over the edge while the other supported her arm and head.

Ryuko had rather messy dark blue hair with a single red streak. Although she was the head of the school, she didn't dress the part. She wore a hoodie and skirt. On many occasions, Ragyo insisted she wear something more befitting someone of her, but the advice was pushed aside.

A young teen tried to sneak up and scare her, but she wouldn't have it. Using the stealth of the sword she held, she nailed the other in the gut.

"What the hell!?" The black haired teen groaned as he doubled over in pain.

"Lesson one, don't try and scare me." Ryuko stated sarcastically holding up finger.

"Lesson two, sneaking up from behind is a bad idea. I'm more alert for attacks from behind." Ryuko added adding a finger.

"Lesson three, Kaneki sucks at sneaking up on people." Ryuko added a third finger before spinning around and using the sword like a bat. The half-ghoul who had tried to attack from behind was shot to the ground below. "You crack your fingers to much!" Ryuko yelled down to the poor teen who was trying to regenerate his broken bones.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." The half-demon sighed brushing some of his hair back. "But at least it's fun to try."

"You're all idiots." Another person commented. The voice came from a brown haired teen who had jumped up to the tower like thing. "I brought Kaneki." She added dropping the albino on the ledge.

"I can get up just fine on my own." Kaneki replied pushing off the ground and returning to his feet. "Also if you're so high and mighty, you try scaring Ryuko."

"It would be a simple task." The awakened being replied.

"I agree. Priscilla would have the best chance since she doesn't make a lot of noise and she doesn't crack her fingers constantly." Ryuko replied directing the the last part at Kaneki who was in the process of cracking his pointer finger.

"I don't make that much noise!" The half-demon protested.

"Rin, you're the loudest of all of us." Another person joined the conversation.

"So I'm louder than that gear of yours?" Rin mocked.

"I would say so." The brown haired teen replied.

"Kaneki! Who louder!? Me of Eren!?" Rin yelled at the half-ghoul.

"You." Kaneki and Priscilla replied.

Ryuko laughed at how child like the elite four were. While in battle they were terrifying, outside of it, they were just normal teens. Each one had something that made society reject them, but they were still teens.

Rin was the youngest at age 15. He had messy black hair and electric blue eyes. Though at times his hair seemed to be a dark blue. The most noticeable thing was the sword case on his back. Inside of the red cloth was the demon sword Kurikara. Not once was he seen without the weapon.

The second youngest was Kaneki Ken at age 19. Before he went through hell, his hair was black and his nails weren't black. Now his had pure white hair and pitch black nails. Be wore a black battle suit that exposed his lower back. Normally, he was seen with a mask on that covered his right eye.

Then was Eren at around 2000 years, but didn't care to count how old he was anymore. He had teal eyes and dark brown hair. Lots of people assumed he was angry all the time or at least frustrated with something due to his appearance. His anger was mostly at his inability to die by normal standards. As a titan-shifter, it was basically impossible to die and once he unlocked his titan form, he couldn't age and pass on. He was constantly mad at that fact that he wouldn't be able to see the people he loved until the world ended and at how stupid humanity had become. [He's probably angry because Donald Trump is running for president. No wonder Eren thinks humanity is getting dumber.]

Finally was Priscilla who had lost count of how old she was. She said she gave up at five thousand. Priscilla was rather skinny and had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a cloak, but no one knew if she wore anything underneath. Being an awakened being, her clothes always tore if she decided to transform anyway. At least she could easily take off the cloak and transform without worrying about having to get new clothes.

"I sense five people approaching with hostility." Priscilla observed facing the gates of the academy. "Should I deal with them?"

"Nah." Ryuko shrugged. "I wanna see who they are first. Mom could have sent some stupid foot soldiers to test me or something." Priscilla nodded and waited while also calculating their strength.

'There's a fifth being.' She thought to herself. 'Though I don't know what they are and I can't gauge their strength either. Interesting.' Priscilla kept her thoughts to herself as they came closer.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I'm actually really excited about this story. I was just browsing through the stories that I started and came across this one. So I decided to finish it and see how it goes. Cya guys next time!**


	2. Satsuki Appears

**Yo! So yeah I'm back and with some bad news. Recently I have been deleting stories that not many people are interested in. It's not that I don't love them or you guys don't, I would just rather be working on a story that more people read. So, unless you guys can give me a reason to keep it up or this story suddenly get's popular, it be deleted next time instead of updated. Sorry. You have around a month to get me to keep it up. Thank you for the few of you who read it.**

* * *

Satsuki Matoi, a powerful teen with long black hair and a black and red sailor uniform on. In her right hand was a bright red scissor blade and two her left and right stood four others.

One was very muscular and had short blond hair that was slicked back. He wore a strange outfit that was stolen from the academy a long time ago. The others did as well, but each was different.

The next was teen with dark green hair and grey eyes. He had a kendo sword along with his uniform.

Then there was a girl with pink hair and matching eyes. Out of the group she seemed to be the most cheerful.

Finally there was a teen with light blue hair and glasses. He seemed to be the most logical and calculating. His uniform consisted multiple wires.

The five formed a arrow with Satsuki at the head.

"I got a question." The green haired teen asked.

"Go on, Sanageyama." Satsuki replied.

"Is it me or is someone watching us?" The teen, now recognized as Sanageyama asked.

"That is physically impossible. No human, not even the most high tech camera could see us." The blue haired teen chimed in punching in the numbers on his phone.

"Calculate an inhuman creature, Inumuta" Satsuki ordered.

"There's not point, but yes, something inhuman could possibly see us." Inumuta replied.

"The rumors might just be true." Satsuki replied as the school finally came into view as just a little spec on the horizon.

"What rumors?" The pink haired girl asked.

"The school's strongest are not human. Rumors, but they might just be true." Satsuki replied. "Inumuta, please zoom in on the highest point of the academy."

The blue hair teen did just that. Handing the tablet to Satsuki, he lined the camera up. The screen displayed five people on the highest point, four seemed to be chatting and didn't pay any attention to the group. The final one, appearing to be a small child was facing her hand, she waved at the camera.

The camera clanked at the ground and the screen went dead.

"How, can she see us from that far." The pink haired teen questioned.

"Because Jakuzure, the person isn't human. She's something else." Inumuta finally replied recovering from the shock.

"Don't be making assumptions just yet." Satsuki replied. "We'll see when we get there."

* * *

The five made their way through the slums of the city and to the higher places of living. Satsuki was rather impressed with how the society was run, but if she knew who was in charge she would easily know someone else was behind the design.

The school was even more impressive, stepping into the courtyard was like stepping into a military camp in her opinion. There was plenty of open space.

As they entered, many eyes darted to them through the windows, though no one moved. Other than blinking and breathing, the school felt like it was deserted.

"Yo!" A voice from above them greeted.

Satsuki's attention was directed to a teen lazily sitting on the edge of the tall tower. Somehow she doubted the person was in charge. Though just judging by how the four people behind her were standing at attention and ready to interfere, she had a hunch the teen who didn't seem to care was indeed incharge.

"When Lady Ryuko speaks to you, you reply." The young girl ordered.

"She's the one who spotted us." Inumuta observed.

"My apologies, it seems I have forgotten my manners." Satsuki decided to play along. "My name is Satsuki Matoi."

"Name's Ryuko Kiryuin. This is Rin, Kaneki, Eren and Priscilla." Pointing to each of the people behind he as she named them off. "Priscilla saw you guys coming. Got a reason?"

"Yes, my reason is because I am looking for the person who killed my father. Maybe you have some information on it." Satsuki replied. "If you will not tell me, then I shall beat it out of you."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, it's short. Well let me know if you guys want me to continue. Thank you.**


	3. Regarding All of My Stories

Yo everyone! For some of you I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.

Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don't update my old ones.

So I figured since it's the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!

So here's the news:

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

Today: 7/2/2017

 **Broken**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Published: 4/26/2017

Last Update: 4/26/2017

Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.

Status: Active

 **Dragon Born**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/24/2016

Plans: I'm not really sure what to do with this one... I don't really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC's in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.

Status: On Hold

 **E.N.D. Past to Present**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 3/13/2017

Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.

Status: Active

 **Hollowfied Ghoul**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach

Published: 4/24/2016

Last Update: 6/25/2016

Plans: I'm putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I'm focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I've got three summaries done already and I'm sure there's gonna be more.)

Status: On Hold

 **Life Swap**

Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)

Published: 4/13/2016

Last Update: 5/31/2016

Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn't go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **Loss**

Fandom: Kill la Kill

Published: 4/24/2017

Last Update: 4/24/2017

Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn't read my projects from any of my accounts. It's bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)

Status: Active

 **Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin**

Fandom: Ben 10

Published: 5/16/2017

Last Update: 5/16/2017

Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I'll be updating it pretty soon.

Status: Active

 **Shingeki no Kaiju**

Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/12/2017

Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I've got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don't know when I'm gonna work on it...

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 6/28/2016

Last Update: 6/28/2016

Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I'll get around it that, but I will.

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Story of White**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 8/21/2016

Last Update: 11/24/2016

Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end

Status: On Hold

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

 **Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.**

 **Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)**

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)

Tokyo Ghoul

Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)

My Little Pony

Ben 10 Omniverse

Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

 **Chains**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn't end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

 **Cursed Blood**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist

Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

 **Drop of Insanity**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

 **Getting the Ben's Together**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben's together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn't get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben's be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who's this new threat and what do they want?

 **Ouija Board**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to "normal"? Who's the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

 **Rejection**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben's new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben's decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

 **The Curse of the Omnitrix**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn't remember the omnitrix's strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn't have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he's given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 **The Nightmare Within**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn't mean they weren't still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won't make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

 **What's Normal?**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn't have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren't trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...

Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)

Thanks guys and cya soon!


End file.
